The long-term objective of this project is to produce a lightweight, low- cost, durable, accurate, portable height measuring board of synthetic material readily available for a worldwide market, that will aid in the nutrition assessment of individuals of all ages as well as populations that is suitable for field surveys and growth monitoring and can also be used in clinic and hospital settings as well as private physician's offices, schools and perhaps in homes. The specific aims of Phase II are to continue the research efforts initiated in Phase I by implementing the following: 1. Develop sequential "functional models" (i.e., working prototypes) of height measuring boards from synthetic materials that have been identified in Phase I that would meet the criteria stated above. 2. Test each model in the U.S. under different climatic conditions by a variety of different users and subjects. 3. Finalize a design that can be used as a model for a mold to produce the measuring board.